She walked away and Did not Look Back
by cath2545
Summary: Peyton Sawyer left the same night Lucas Scott told her he hated her. Peyton never looked back but now with her father's death she on her way back to Tree Hill. What will happen now.
1. Chapter 1

She Walked and Way and Did not Look Back

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters on One Tree Hill.

Intro: Sometimes your heart is shattered and your soul is torn apart. There are reasons why this happens though we do not always see them at first. They say time heals but not for Payton Sawyer. She walked away from Tree Hill four years ago and never looked back. But a tragedy brought Payton back could she handle what would happen once she was back.

Chapter 1

Payton's phone rang and she ran to get before it woke Caleb up.

"Miss Sawyer, this is the Coast Guard." "My name is Major Peter Miller." "I regret to inform you that your father Laurence Sawyer was killed when his Dredging boat capsized." the Major told Payton.

Payton could feel the blood drain from her body.

"Miss Sawyer are you there?" questioned the Major.

"I am here." Payton answered with a trembling voice.

"I know this must be a shock to you, but we needed the next of kin to identify the body." "His body was brought the Tree Hill Coroner's office." he told her.

Payton took the information down and hung the phone up. All she could do was stand there not knowing what to do or think. Caleb started to cry. Caleb is three months old and is a product of a violent attack. She went and got Caleb picked him up and held him. Tears running down her face thinking to herself.

"Oh God! What am I going to now?"

Caleb was crying hard he could sense that there was something wrong with Payton. She tried to nurse him that did not work. So she went and got some of the milk she had expressed. Caleb drank the bottle.

Payton dialed a number she knew by heart. It rang once, twice, three times then she heard someone pick it up.

"Brooke…" was all Payton could get out before she started to sob.

"Payton, is that you?" "What is wrong?" "Payton please answer me." Brooke said frantically.

"He is gone Brooke, he is gone." Payton sobbed into the phone.

"Payton, who is gone?" Brooke asked her.

My dad he is gone, they told me he is dead." Payton's voice trembled.

"Who told you, your father is dead?" she asked.

Payton tried to calm down somewhat.

"The Coast Guard did." Payton told her.

"I am so sorry sweetie." Brooke said.

Caleb started to cry again, Payton gently rocked him back and forth. Payton told Brooke everything the Major told her and that she had to come and identify the body. Payton told Brook she was making arrangements to come home. Payton lived in New York City.

"Let me know when you land and I will be there for you." "Payton, I love you." Brooke said as they hung the phone up.

Brooke sat down and put her hands over her face and cried. Larry Sawyer was like a father to her. But all she could think of was Payton and Caleb. And the fact that Caleb will never meet his grandfather.

Brooke's mind was spinning what should she do first. She picks up the phone and dials Hailey's number. She hears it ring and a male voice answers it.

"Nathan, its Brooke." she tells him.

"Not Nathan, its Lucas, hey Brooke how are you doing?" Lucas asked.

"Hi Lucas is Hailey there?" she tried to ask in a steady voice.

Luke knew there was something wrong Brooke did not sound write.

"Brooke what is wrong?" "Hailey and Lindsey went out shopping and Nathan and I are watching the kids." Luke told her.

"Luke have Nathan pick the other phone up." "I need to tell you something." Brooke told him.

Luke walked into the family room and gave Nathan the other phone. He told him Brooke was on the line.

"Hi Brooke." Nathan said.

"Ok guys don't interrupt me because I can only probably say this once." "Payton just called me and told me her father was killed in a boating accident." Brooke's voice trembled out.

Lucas and Nathan looked at each other they were speechless.

"Oh my god." said Nathan.

Lucas had not found his voice yet.

"Anything you need us to do Brooke let us know." We will tell Hailey and Lindsey when they get back." "Tell Payton how sorry we are." Nathan said.

They said there good bye and hung up. Luke just stood there with the phone in his hand not saying a word. Nathan went over and took it out of his hand and shut it off.

"Luke you ok?" asked Nathan.

All Luke could do is shake his head.

"Payton's dad, I can't believe it." Luke said.

"Yeah." Nathan said.

Lucas had not heard Payton's name in awhile but he thought about her a lot.

_Flashback_

"_Payton, I hate you."_

That is the last sentence he said to her the last time he saw Payton.

"That means she is coming back to Tree Hill," "What am I going to do?" he thought to himself.

Hailey and Lindsey came home a couple of hours after Brooke called. Lucas still was very quiet he had not said much since Brooke's call.

"Hailey can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Nathan.

Hailey and Nathan walked into the kitchen. Nathan told Hailey about the call Hailey closed her eyes shaking her head no.

"Lucas is upset to say the least." Nathan told her.

"What are we going to do?" asked Hailey.

Nathan and Hailey just looked at each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nathan and Haley walk into the family room again and see Lindsey sitting next to Luke. Jamie who is six was sitting on her lap while Nathan's and Haley's little girl Andrea who is two is pulled up onto Lucas's lap. Lindsey and Lucas do not have children though they have been married for three years now.

"Luke told me about Brook's phone call." "Payton's father is dead." stated Lindsey.

"I told Brooke that we would do anything for them." Nathan told Lindsey.

Nathan really did not like Lindsey he always felt that Lucas should be with Payton.

Brooke and Julian went to pick-up Payton and Caleb from the airport. They sit there waiting for the flight to land.

"Brooke, what is going to happen now?" asked Julian.

"I don't know but we have to be there to support her and Caleb and love them." she said.

Brooke spotted Payton carrying Caleb. Brooke ran over and pulled Payton into a tight hug. Payton wrapped her free arm around Brooke.

"I am so sorry Peyton." Brooke said hugging her tighter.

Julian took the baby seat from Peyton so she and Brooke could hold on to each other. Brooke let her go and took Caleb from Julian so he could pull Peyton into a hug. The girls sat down with Caleb while Julian went to get the bags.

"Peyton I want you guys to come stay with me." Brooke said.

"Thank you Brooke but I want to go to my dad's house I just think it will be easier." Peyton told her.

"Ok sweetie if that is what you want but you do know we are here for you." she told her.

"I know and I thank you." Peyton said.

Julian came back with the bags. And they left the airport. They went to Peyton's house and then they went to the Coroner's office. Peyton took Caleb out of his sit and carried him in. Brooke and Julian followed. They went to the desk and told them who they were.

"The Coroner will be with you in a few minutes." the assistant said.

They went and sat down on the chairs. Caleb started to cry and Peyton stood up and swayed back and forth with him. He stated to cry harder like he could since something was wrong with Peyton.

"Peyton do you want me to take Caleb?" Brooke asked her.

Peyton shook her head no, the tears were already starting to come. The Coroner came out.

"Miss Peyton Sawyer?" he asked.

"I am Peyton Sawyer." she told him.

"I am Coroner Phillip Clancy." "Please come with me." he said.

"Can my friends come with me?" Peyton asked.

"Yes, but you may want to leave the baby with one of them." the Coroner told her.

"No he is coming with me." she told him.

They all followed him back the room and went in. The Coroner walked over to the covered body. He pulled the cover down so Peyton could see the face. Peyton stood there as the tears ran down her face she nodded yes that it was her father. Peyton felt like she could not move as if her whole body was paralyzed. She did not realize that Brooke had her hands on her shoulders. Caleb was just screaming at this point. Julian tried to take him but Peyton would not let go of him. Brooke gently pushed Peyton out the door. Brooke took Caleb because Peyton had to fill out the paperwork. Caleb settled down with Brooke holding him. Then they left and went back to the house.

Haley and Nathan were there waiting for them. Haley saw Peyton get out of the car and ran over to her and pulled into a tight hug.

"I am so sorry about your dad." Haley told Peyton.

Peyton hugged her back and Haley gently rubbed her back. They break apart and Peyton opens the car door to get Caleb out. Haley looked at Peyton and then at Brooke. Nathan walked down to Peyton and wrapped his arm around her waist and gently hugged her. They all went into the house into the living room and sat down. Peyton could see the questioning look on Haley and Nathan's faces. Peyton closed her eyes because she knew she had to tell them. Haley was holding Caleb who was now asleep.

"You are probably wondering about Caleb." "He is three months old he is the product of me being attached." "I would not give him up he was mine no matter how he was conceived." Peyton told Haley and Nathan.

Nathan went over and sat next to Peyton and made her look at him. He reached over and took her hands.

"Peyton you have been through hell it sounds like and I am sorry I did not know about this." "But I want you to know that if you need anything no matter what that is Haley and I will always be here for you." "I would be honored if you would let me be an Uncle for little Caleb." Nathan told her this as he pulled her into a hug.

"That goes for me too but I want to be an Aunt." Haley said.

"Thank you both you have no idea what that means to me." Peyton told them.

They all sat there and talked for a while when they heard a knock on the door. Brooke got up and answered it. She saw who it was.

"Nathan could you come here." Brooke said.


End file.
